


Fun in Cabin 3

by jercystan87



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 14:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13055964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jercystan87/pseuds/jercystan87
Summary: Being a Half-Blood is hard work. Sometimes being silly and sappy relieves the stress. Vangelo and Jercy. One shot.





	Fun in Cabin 3

"Jason! Get back here!" Percy giggles, running after his rambunctious boyfriend.

"Never!" He says, giggling like a school boy. Nico can't believe his eyes. Are they really running around Cabin 3 like a bunch of idiots? The thought actually makes Nico smirk.

"Is the Nico di Angelo actually showing a sign of happiness?" Leo teases. Nico rolls his eyes.

"Aren't you funny." Nico says. He then leans in so he can whisper into Leo's ear. "I want to cuddle so bad right now." Leo smirks.

"Why can't we?" He asks.

"They'll see us. We're trying to keep this on the down low remember?" Nico says. Leo frowns.

"Fine! But when we get to your cabin you're getting a visit from the cuddle monster." Leo teases.

"Oh no!" Nico says with fake fear. A loud giggle is heard from Percy's bed. Nico assumes Jason has been caught.

"No! Not kisses!" Jason says. Percy smiles and smashes his lips against Jason's. Leo taps Nico's shoulder and Nico turns his head.

"Wha-" Nico says, before getting interrupted with a quick, but passionate, kiss from Leo. A blush forms across Nico's face.

"You know you're the most adorable thing to walk this earth right?" Leo says. Nico nods slightly. Nico looks over at the other couple.

"Hey! Keep it clean we're still here." Nico says as they start to remove shirts, not that Nico minds of course.

"Hanging out with them is hopeless, you should know that." Leo says with a grin.

"I really want your lips." Nico whines. Leo smiles and leans in. Before they could meet Percy chuckles.

"I knew it!" Percy says with a grin. Jason smiles.

"Damn, guess you're topping tonight." Jason says. Leo looks even more bewildered.

"First, ew. Second, knew what?" Nico says, trying to sound as innocent as he can.

"You two were about to kiss." Percy coos.

"And?" Leo asks. putting an arm around Nico. He blushes.

"It's adorable." Jason teases.

"For the love of Hades shut up!" Nico groans.

"At least I can kiss you now." Leo says, filling the gap between them. Their lips meet in the middle to form a passionate, loving kiss. Jason smiles and smashes his lips against Percy's. The boys have no clue that they're being watched.

"Told you!" Piper exclaims. Hazel pouts a bit.

"Darn! How much do I owe you?" She asks.

"You owe us 5 bucks each." Annabeth interjects. Hazel grumbles and digs the money out of her pockets.

"How long do you think they'll be like that?" Piper asks.

"I don't think I wanna know." Hazel says. The girls peep in again and see Jason and Percy have now removed their pants. Hazel starts fanning herself.

"You look like you saw a ghost." Piper jokes.

"I wish I saw that instead."


End file.
